Naga (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Naga= |-|Echidna= |-|Empress of Serpents, Echidna= |-|Crimson Lotus Mistress, Echidna= |-|Pixel Empress of Serpents, Echidna= Summary Naga is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons. They are a race of humanoid snake monsters who are known for being skilled and deadly fighters, but are also known for being quite compassionate and loving to cook. They evolve first into the larger Echidna and then into the much more powerful Empress of Serpents, Echidna who are snake warriors who fight with much larger blades. They can swing these blades fast enough to set them on fire in combat. Empress of Serpents, Echidna has two ultimate evolution paths, one being Crimson Lotus Mistress, Echidna and the other being Pixel Empress of Serpents, Echidna. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Naga | Echidna | Empress of Serpents, Echidna | Crimson Locus Mistress, Echidna | Pixel Empress of Serpents, Echidna Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Healer Type, Healer/Devil Type (Pixel Empress of Serpents, Echidna only), Fire Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Status Effect Inducement/Paralysis Inducement, possible Fear Manipulation (Menace's name implies it is an intimidation ability), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Resists blinding effects) | All previous abilities, Durability Negation | All previous abilities minus Durability Negation, Perception Manipulation, minor Damage Reduction/Immunity Negation (Can pierce damage-voiding effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Fire Orbs:' Naga and its Evolutions can tap into Fire Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Fire energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Menace:' Briefly stuns all foes Naga/Echidna: *'Inferno:' After attacking or using Orbs, an extra follow-up attack is unleashed that hits all foes for 0.5x damage Empress of Serpents, Echidna: *'Inferno:' After attacking or using Orbs, an extra follow-up attack is unleashed that hits all foes for 2x damage *'Resistance-Blind:' 20% for Empress of Serpents, Echidna to resist blinding effects *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Enhanced Attack:' Increases attack slightly *'Water change to Block:' Changes Water Orbs nearby to Block Orbs *'Resurrection:' Empress of Serpents, Echidna completely heals herself *'Fearlessly Smiling...:' Empress of Serpents, Echidna smiles and does nothing Crimson Locus Mistress, Echidna: *'Flamme Rouge:' After attacking or using Orbs, an extra follow-up attack is unleashed that hits all foes for 5x damage *'Resistance-Blind:' 20% for Crimson Locus Mistress, Echidna to resist blinding effects *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Enhanced Attack:' Increases attack slightly *'Crimson Dance:' Reduces all foes' HP by 30%, ignoring durability *'Crimson Lotus Dance:' Reduces all foes' HP by 60%, ignoring durability *'Crimson Lotus Flower Dance:' Reduces all foes' HP by 90%, ignoring durability *'Final Blow:' A weak attack used immediately after a dance ability to finish off low HP foes, doing 0.3 damage Pixel Empress of Serpents, Echidna: *'Crimson Lotus Flower Purgatory:' Passively increases all allies' Attack Potency by 4x whenever 6 Fire Orbs are used together, increasing by 1x for every additional Fire Orb up to 7x with 9 Fire Orbs. After attacking or using Orbs, an extra follow-up attack is unleashed that hits all foes for 5x damage *'Resistance-Blind:' 20% for Pixel Empress of Serpents, Echidna to resist blinding effects *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Enhanced Attack:' Increases attack slightly *'Skill Boost:' Reduces the cooldown time of active skills *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Void Damage Piercer:' Ignores abilities that would void damage and does 2.5x more damage whenever 9 Orbs are used in a square shape Key: Naga | Echidna | Empress of Serpents, Echidna | Crimson Locus Mistress, Echidna | Pixel Empress of Serpents, Echidna Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Snakes Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Perception Users